End Of The Beginning Spoilers (TWS) And Predictions
by MarvelGirl29
Summary: Not A Fan-Fiction, sorry. If I get reported I post on and frequently with reports and "stories" such as these. Thank you.


I'm pretty sure the Clairvoyant will NOT be revealed in "End Of The Beginning", but will be some-what of a teaser for s/he. The team will be on the run to finding the Clairvoyant. In "The Magical Place", when Poe had Coulson on the "mind-reading machine" Coulson had said, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to find me before you break me" and Poe replied "S.H.I.E.L.D.?... No, the Clairvoyant sees an end to all that." SPOILERS FOUND ON THE INTERNET CONTAINING CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER INFO AHEAD. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been shut-down. S.H.I.E.L.D no longer exists for now. The Clairvoyant somehow knew this was going to happen. I don't believe the Clairvoyant is some psychic, I believe s/he is a high-top agent amongst S.H.I.E.L.D. who has all classified information, EXCEPT for what happened to Coulson after he died. It was also said on the internet, Agent Sitwell (superior-officer Simmons shot with the night-night gun in "The Hub" along side Skye) is a HYDRA agent, which HYDRA will also appear in The Winter Soldier, and a big plot-twister. It wasn't said if he was a double-double agent though (highly doubtful). Agent Sitwell is appearing in "End Of The Beginning", which could be either showing him spying on the soon-to-be-shut-down organization for HYDRA, or he could just get killed, or both, you never know. I don't believe "SkyeWard" will happen for a bit, seeing Skye may have PTSD and not want a relationship right now, but more of a MUCH MORE needed support and comfort from a friend. Honestly, I'm more of a "Skitz" shipper, but really, no one needs a relationship at this time, especially since there will be a major amount of drama the next 7 episodes. Skye looks disappointed at Fitz in the promo photos of "Turn, Turn, Turn" which is also why I believe everyone needs to stop sleeping with people, stop thinking about sleeping with people, and just stay with the same status Coulson has. (I will do a "Turn, Turn, Turn." predictions once the promo has been released). "End Of The Beginning" will be about chasing the Clairvoyant, possible secrets revealed, and defeating Deathlok. Deathlok may die in this episode but Im not sure. Mike Peterson may hear the news about Quinn shooting Skye twice, and having a very near-death experience and feel some sincerity, but I don't think that will stop him from hurting ANYONE. I believe Mike is more focused on getting ANY job done if it means seeing his son again (not sure how that would play out, with his "magic leg" and all) I'm just throwing around some ideas/predictions, none of this has been confirmed or clarified. In the beginning of the episode, Im actually hoping for any "ship" scene. I was thinking the writers would put Skye having a nightmare of her near-death experience and Fitz or Ward, (Thinking more Fitz though, because after the drama of the upcoming episodes there could be a love triangle going on. But again, I really don't want any relationships until the most likely second season. Also, just because Fitz was actually with Skye at Quinn's mansion when she did get shot.) comes and comforts her. As of Agent Triplett and Simmons, I wouldn't mind them being together. Id like to see Fitz be protective, and not wanting her to be in a relationship. At Paleyfest 2014 they were interviewed and said they think of Fitzsimmons as a brother-sister relationship, and I agree, but that hardly means there wont be any feelings. As of Agent Garrett, I believe he'll die sooner or later. Later I will do the "Which Main-Character Could Die" since Clark Gregg had said, "not all survive", and also at Paleyfest the producers said they know where season 2 would end if they got renewed and "who would still be alive". Doesn't exactly mean a main character, but I mean, its a 95% chance it is. This was NOT meant to be a fan fiction, and if I get terminated, then oh, well. If I do, you'll be able to find me on and same username. Ill be posting frequently. If you're still here, thank you for being patient and reading. MarvelGirl29, out. 3 


End file.
